Time Flies
by PepperedMint
Summary: Hiccup is a regular teenager by day, and a superhero by... also day. Everyone is born with a timer that counts down the time until you see your soulmate, but Hiccup's timed out years ago. When Astrid sees Hiccup the superhero and her timer runs out, she wants to get to know her soulmate more, yet has conflicting feelings for a science nerd in her class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 1**

Everyone is born with a timer. Who knows how it happens, but when you're born, a watch suddenly appears on your wrist, counting down the years, days, minutes, and seconds, until you meet your soulmate.

Scientists have tried to find out why they appeared, but nobody had ever found out anything. Most people are born with them on their left wrists, and some have them on their right. They came in various colours, some being silver, gold, or rose gold. Somehow, as your life progresses and you grow bigger, your watch does, too.

Hiccup never spent much time to try and figure out how the watches worked, though. He was always quite busy with his new life, as he had gotten himself the title of town "hero". Well, _he_ didn't, really. At least not as Hiccup, but as Toothless: the mysterious, flying, superhero of Berk.

That's what people were calling him, anyways. A "superhero", but he didn't like to call himself that. He was just a protector, and helped people with things the police couldn't usually be as helpful with. He had been helping the people for a few months now, soon after he received his powers.

Toothless wasn't really the best name, but Hiccup found it somewhat amusing, so he kept it. After the, what, lightning, explosion, chemical reaction? Only Thor knows what gave him his powers, he was pushed face first into the ground by whatever happened, and as a result, all of his teeth fell out. Luckily, his newfound abilities somehow regenerated all of his teeth, and they were back in no time. Although he had teeth now, Hiccup found it funny and chose the name "Toothless" to be his new alias.

Other than super fast teeth growing, the explosion _thing_ gave him new abilities, although he couldn't think about what could be better than not having to worry about ever needing dentures. He had also grown wings. Yeah, _wings_. Like, dragon wings, that were large and a dark purple-black colour, with scales on the edges.

He could use them to fly, which was pretty awesome. Luckily, they could somehow slide in and out of his back, although he didn't know how that was possible, since they were larger than his body. That way, he could hide the fact that he had wings to everyone he knew, and wouldn't get caught as being Toothless. Along with the wings, Hiccup's senses were increased, mostly his hearing, vision, and smells, so that he could find out if there was trouble anywhere near him. It also gave him well-defined muscles, which in his opinion, where _pretty damn cool_.

Although being a hero and celebrity of the town, when not in his costume, Hiccup was just an engineering geek, who spent all of his spare time in the garage, making and fixing little machines.

Hiccup was currently sitting at his desk in the garage, looking down at his right wrist. On it, was a small silver watch, with all the numbers zeroed out. It was his timer, but it had zeroed out a few years ago, so it was pretty useless to him.

Hiccup was in grade nine, freshman year, when it happened. It was the first day of school, and he was new there. He had rushed into one of his classes, pushing his way through the busy hallways. Once he sat down in his chair, he glanced at his watch, only to find out it had already timed out and he didn't know who he saw at that moment. He had tried to find his match for a while afterwards, but he eventually gave up and decided that living alone forever wouldn't be _too_ bad.

The garage was his, as his father never used it and gave it to Hiccup as a gift one year. It had most of his belongings in it: his car (which he barely ever used), his suit stand (also barely ever used that), and engineering equipment.

Laying back in his chair, Hiccup wasn't doing anything when he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck. Somehow, it notified him of when he was needed in the town. Hiccup referred to it as his "Spidey-sense". Sitting up and quickly taking off his clothes to reveal his tight dark purple-black suit (to match his wings), Hiccup extended his wings and dashed out of the garage, while pulling his mask over his head.

He took off once he got outside, making sure that nobody was around while doing it. Flying up, he flew around town to see where he was needed. After surveying the area for a minute, he spotted the place, and flew down to help.

There was a few men in a back alley who were beating up another man, who was laying on the dirty ground, his hands covering his head. The other men were yelling at him about not giving them the money they needed, and were kicking his body.

In a dark blur, Hiccup moved so quickly that the men couldn't process what was happening around them, until they were all knocked down to the ground. Hiccup pushing one up against the wall by his neck. If one of them tried to stand up or hit him, Hiccup would kick them back down, making sure they couldn't get him.

"Get out, and hope I never catch you again, or it'll be worse for you." Hiccup spat, threateningly. Once Hiccup released the man he was holding, they all scampered off, scared.

Helping the victim up, he asked in a much nicer tone, "Are you hurt?" The man brushed himself off.

"No, thanks to you, Toothless. Thanks." He said, still a bit dazed. Hiccup nodded and flew off, leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

He usually dealt with fights like those on a daily basis. Sometimes there were robberies and he caught criminals, or helped people out of burning buildings. Occasionally, he would rescue a cat from a tree, and when there was nothing to do, he would help a confused kid with their science homework. He had a pretty good reputation with the citizens of Berk, and was often on the front page of the newspaper.

There were a few people; however, who didn't like him very much. The thieves hated him for thwarting their plans, and some police officers were annoyed that he always came and did their job for them. All in all, Hiccup was pretty pleased with who he had become. He always liked it when he saw a kid who had posters of him in their rooms, or when he heard someone talking about him in the streets.

Flying back home, Hiccup went back into his garage once he was there. Putting his regular clothes back on and retracting his wings, he started tinkering with gears, building little things then taking them apart and making another machine.

There wasn't really anything left for him to do, and Hiccup had already finished his homework. Tired, he headed up to his room to go to sleep.

The house was empty, as usual. Only him and his father lived there, but even though there were only two people living there, their house was huge. His father was the boss of some rich business company, which he never really talked about. He and Hiccup never talked about anything, really. Running up the stairs, Hiccup went into his room and got changed into his nightclothes. After cleaning up, Hiccup went into bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 _Beep beep beep beep…_ Hiccup groggily opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them and stretching. Reaching to his nightstand to turn off his alarm, he missed the button a few times, until his hand finally hit it. Sitting up, Hiccup slowly got changed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Surprisingly (not), Hiccup's father was nowhere to be found.

Pouring himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of juice, Hiccup ate breakfast while going on his phone. He checked his watch. There was still 15 minutes left until he had to leave for school, so he took his time cleaning up the dishes and getting his bag.

That was the only thing that his watch was good for now, telling the time. After your timer zeroes out, it can turn into a regular watch when you want it to (to which Hiccup had no clue as to how that worked).

Walking into the garage with his backpack, Hiccup unlocked the doors to his black sports car (he had named it the Night Fury), and walked into it. He had gotten his driver's license a year before, and was pretty good at driving, even if he only used it to go to and from school. Opening the garage door with a remote, Hiccup drove out.

He soon reached his school, and he parked his car and stepped out. Walking towards the entrance, nobody took a second glance at him when he passed by. Hiccup was used to this; he had never had any friends, and everybody thought of him as an antisocial nerd.

Getting into his first class, Hiccup sat down at the bench. He had science first thing in the mornings, every other day. Pulling out his textbook, he sat in the class for a bit, watching as students filed in. As he watched his classmates come in, he saw a familiar head of blonde hair, and he watched as the girl sat down in her seat. Her name was Astrid, and Hiccup always started at her, and admitted that he sort of liked her, despite never talking even talking to her. He doubted that she had even ever looked at him before, in their three years being at school together.

Shrugging it off, the teacher came into their class and started teaching. Hiccup went through the whole school day without having to leave to help people as Toothless, and went home at the end of the uneventful day.

After being at home for less than 10 minutes, Hiccup felt his danger sense going off, and he took off, already in costume. Speeding out of the house, he searched for the place where the trouble was. He found the problem near the city square, and saw that there were a bunch of people surrounding a street. Flying over to get a closer look, he saw that there had been a man who was hit by a car, and he was laying on the side of the road, barely breathing. Flying down, he asked someone if they had called an ambulance yet, which they had. Pushing people away from the man, he got closer to him and bent down. He checked the man's pulse, to find that it was still beating, barely. Good thing Hiccup had taken a first aid course recently.

"Ok… Hey, I'm Toothless. Are you.. Ok? Oh… well, obviously you're not, but you know?" Hiccup awkwardly said, while checking the man to see if he had any broken bones. He saw that one of his arms was, and maybe a few ribs. The man slightly grunted in response to him, not opening his eyes. Hiccup waited until the paramedics came, then he left the scene, walking away. As he was walking, he saw Astrid, walking down the street.

She happened to look up at that moment and they made eye contact. Hiccup saw her sky blue eyes for the first time, her expression slowly changing from bored, to surprised. She then glanced back down at her gold watch, and snapped her head back up, looking shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

After a second, Hiccup finally looked at her watch, to see that it had zeroed out. He looked back up to Astrid's shocked expression, his eyes suddenly widening. Being the socially awkward nerd he was, Hiccup spread his wings and fled from the scene, leaving Astrid standing there, dumbfounded.

 **Author's note: Hope you liked the first chapter of my new story! For those of you reading** _ **Machinery**_ **, don't worry, I'm still posting it. Lately, I've had a slight writer's block for the story though, and I may take longer to update it.**

 **A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Wow. She really hasn't ever even looked at me._ Hiccup thought to himself, as he flew home. _Somewhat surprising really, seeing as we've been at the same school and even in the same_ grade _for three years._ Shaking off the sarcastic thoughts, he thought about the larger matter at hand. Astrid was his soulmate? _The_ Astrid, one of the school's most prized athletes? Hiccup could barely run up a flight of stairs without tripping over his feet.

Still somewhat shocked about what happened, Hiccup landed on the top of a tall building, making sure nobody else was there. Sitting on the corner of the building, Hiccup looked over the large city. Maybe Astrid had seen someone behind him, and that was her soulmate? Maybe she got it wrong and it wasn't him? Hiccup thought those things, but it was more just him trying to convince himself that she wasn't his soulmate. It would be pretty great, actually, to have know you have someone there for you, but Hiccup didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case it wasn't him.

Looking down at the city, Hiccup watched as people walked down the street and as the cars drove past, everyone in such a rush.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, Hiccup got bored and took off, heading back home. There were people walking around his house, so he landed behind a few bushes near the forest and found his extra set of clothes, put in that spot just for that reason. Changing and walking out to his house, Hiccup went inside.

When he walked inside, Hiccup noticed that something was different. Heading into the living room, Hiccup saw his father, Stoick, sitting there. They never really had a proper conversation, and they would usually only say "Hey." or "Morning", or "Anything for dinner?". The last one wasn't very common though, as each of them usually got their own meals.

"Hi, dad." Hiccup said, looking at his father, who was watching TV.

"Hey." Stoick gruffly said, never turning his attention away from the screen. Hiccup walked past him, going to the garage.

Sitting down at his desk, Hiccup got started on his homework. There wasn't that much, since he had a spare during school. Pulling out a textbook, he started doing some of his science homework.

Science came easily to him, and he had no trouble finishing his homework.

He didn't have anymore homework, so Hiccup was left to think about the matter at hand.

Hiccup still couldn't get over the fact that she had never looked at him, even though they had had multiple classes together over the years. What's he going to say when he introduces himself?

"Hey I'm Hiccup. You don't know who I am, but I know you. Why? Because we've been in the same grade and school for three years and you never even bothered to look at me." Hiccup said aloud, thinking about what the conversation could be like. Well, hopefully not like that. He was still annoyed, though.

Wait. Astrid didn't know that it was _him_ (Hiccup) who was her soulmate. She knew that it was _Toothless_ , the town hero. It would be fine, except for the fact that nobody knew his secret identity, and he didn't plan on telling anyone anytime soon. Even his own soulmate.

* * *

Heading into school, Hiccup paid no attention to anyone around him, and headed to class. Astrid was in one of his classes that day, but it was later. Hiccup didn't know what he would do if he saw her yet, even though she still had no idea who he was.

Halfway through his class, Hiccup felt a tingling on his neck. _Oh, great_ , Hiccup thought, as he excused himself, saying he had to use the washroom. Going into the washroom and thanking the gods that there was nobody there, he quickly took off his clothes to reveal his costume. Hiding his clothes in the vent, Hiccup jumped out of the window, and caught himself with his wings.

Spotting the trouble, Hiccup flew down to the area. It as a burning building, nothing out of the ordinary or too hard to help with. The firefighters had just arrived, and were setting up their equipment. Quickly flying into the building, Hiccup spotted a few people and carried them to safety. Going back in and pulling more people out, Hiccup had finally gotten everyone out of the building. Saluting the firefighters who were extinguishing the fire, Hiccup sped off, heading back to class.

Luckily, while making his suit, Hiccup made it pretty fireproof. He modeled it after a dragon, since he thought that dragons were pretty cool. If you looked closely, you could see little scales on the suit, creating a thin layer of extra protection.

In under 5 minutes, Hiccup flew back into the washroom, and quickly changed back into his regular clothes. He walked back into class, and continued on with his day.

Finally, it was the last class of the day: Health and Career Education 10. Yeah, Hiccup was in grade 12, and he was taking a grade 10 course. It was because HCE was mandatory to take before you graduate, so Hiccup, along with a lot of others, didn't take it in grade 10, and forgot about it until grade 12. So, Hiccup and a bunch of other grade 12's had to sit in a grade 10 course for the whole year, with a bunch of younger kids.

He didn't have to pay attention too much in the class though, since they were things that he had already learned.

Sitting at the back of the room, Hiccup sat back and relaxed through most of the class. When he looked to the side for a minute though, his eyes rested on Astrid, who was sitting in front of him. She was reading something on her computer, and he took a second to read it.

 **Toothless seen Helping People out of Burning Building**

It was a short article about him earlier that day, but Hiccup didn't read any further. _Why is Astrid reading about Toothless_? Hiccup wondered. _Oh. Duh._ The thought, mentally smacking himself. _He's - I'm her soulmate._

Looking at the whiteboard at the front of the class for a second, Hiccup saw that the teacher had written something down.

 _Soulmate paper: Write an essay with a partner about your soulmate timers, and what you think of them._

There were more details written down, about what the criteria was, and what they had to do. _Write a paper about your soulmate timer? Seems awfully coincidental,_ Hiccup thought. Oh well, sometimes things just happen to be that way. Hiccup wondered who his partner would be, since he didn't have anybody he talked with in his class. He could probably do it on his own.

The teacher came and handed out sheets of information on the paper to everyone, and when she was done, she stood at the front of the room.

"Ok class, I'm not going to pair you up." She said, and the whole class groaned. Hiccup did too; he wasn't usually good at working with someone else, and was more independent.

The teacher started listing off pairs, always a boy and girl together. Hiccup waited for his name to be called, to see if he got a good partner.

The names kept going on, and Hiccup still wasn't being called. He started to get nervous as he realised Astrid's name hadn't be called yet, too. Things wouldn't be _that_ coincidental, would they? Doing a project about soulmates with your soulmate, who doesn't know that they're soulmates?

Nope. Wishful thinking, Hiccup.

"Hiccup and Astrid" The teacher announced, almost finished.

Hiccup groaned. He wasn't living in a story where the author had to use a cliché way of getting two characters to get to know each other better, was he?

Hiccup looked over at Astrid, to see her looking bored and slightly annoyed.

Hiccup had never talked to her before (well, obviously, considering she had never seen him before), so he didn't know why she was upset. Maybe she had heard that he didn't like working with others, and was often seen alone.

Hiccup didn't really mind people saying these things, but people assumed he was useless, although he was getting the top grades in all of his classes. From this, he'd heard people call him "Hiccup the Useless", behind his back.

What Hiccup found amusing though, was that he heard a lot of his classmates talking to each other about Toothless, and how they thought he was so cool and brave.

He often liked to mutter to himself "Hiccup the Useless _is_ the dragon Toothless", when he heard someone say "Hiccup the Useless"

Technically, he wasn't a dragon, but Hiccup really liked dragons and he somewhat looked like one, so he decided to call himself one.

"Alright class, you have 20 minutes right now to talk with your partner and get to know them, and organize times to meet up and work." The teacher said, interrupting his thoughts.

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid again, and wearily made his way over to her.

He sat down next to her, and awkwardly sat there for about 30 seconds, neither of them looking at each other or speaking. Finally, Hiccup mustered up his courage and said something. Hiccup hoped that she wouldn't notice that he smelled smoky and piece the two facts together.

"Uhh… Hi. I'm Hiccup." He awkwardly introduced himself, and Astrid turned her head to look at him.

"Astrid. I guess we're stuck with each other for the next couple of weeks." She replied, not looking too happy about the fact.

"Sooooo…" Hiccup dragged on the word, pausing for a second. "Shall we… Umm… Get acquainted?"

Astrid didn't look too pleased to be talking to him, or was just in a bad mood. She stated a few simple facts about herself, though.

"Astrid Hofferson. 17 years old. I live in Berk, have for my whole life. 5"5. I have two younger brothers." She said, saying the facts in a list, showing no emotion.

"Ahh. Well, that's not really what I meant… but…" Hiccup trailed off, before saying who he was, sarcastically.

"Hiccup Haddock. Also 17 years old. Also have lived in Berk for my whole life. I'm 5"8, and have no siblings. Although, I have a cat, if that counts." Astrid rolled her eyes and turned her head away, but Hiccup could see a hint of a smile on her face.

As fast as it had come, the smile left her face. Her blank expression back, she scribbled down some numbers onto a scrap of paper, then gave it to him.

Confused, Hiccup looked at the string of seemingly random numbers. After staring for a few seconds, Astrid said, looking at him as though he were stupid,

"It's my number."

Oh! Obviously, it's her phone num - what? Why was she giving him her number? Was she? Did she like? Hiccup sat there, baffled.

Astrid sighed. "For the project, stupid. So you can tell me when and where we should meet up to work." She said.

Oh. Yeah, ok that made more sense. Hiccup sat there for a second, a slight blush creeping across his face from his mistakes. Luckily though, he sensed that there was something that Toothless needed to be at, and quickly stood up.

"Ah. Um. I've, I've gotta. Yep. I've gotta run, bye!" He awkwardly said, in a rush. Stumbling over some chairs as he tried to run out of the door, Hiccup grabbed his backpack and fled from the encounter.

Hiccup ran out of the school, and changed behind the building, where nobody could see him. After hiding his bag in a bush, Hiccup flew off, glad that he had an excuse to leave the class.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for all of the follows and feedback! As someone mentioned in the previous chapter, this story is somewhat inspired by one of sunnywinterclouds stories, but isn't a carbon copy. Hope you're all liking how this story is progressing.**

 **A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hiccup lay on his bed, having just woken up. It was the weekend, and he had gotten up quite late, at 11:00 am. He wasn't awoken by any danger, so he was able to sleep in. His cat, Toothfull, was on his feet, making him unable to move out of bed. Toothfull was as weird as a name as Toothless, so Hiccup decided to name him that since he, in fact, had teeth.

It was strange, yes, but Hiccup was pretty strange himself. Pushing Toothfull off of his feet, the black kitten woke up and stretched, then hopped off the bed.

Standing up, Hiccup sluggishly walked downstairs and went to get breakfast. After pouring his cereal and milk, he started mindlessly scrolling through his phone, until he remembered that he had to work on a project with Astrid.

Getting her number from his jacket pocket, Hiccup created a new contact for her. He nervously wrote a text to send, which said, "Hey, this is Hiccup. When do you want to meet up?"

Analyzing it for a second and sending it, Hiccup stared at the screen for a minute waiting for a reply. Not getting one, he continued eating his breakfast.

Hiccup cleaned his dish once finished, then went up to his room to change. He put his suit on first, then his regular clothes overtop. He was in a lazy mood, so Hiccup lay on his bed with his laptop on his lap and scrolled mindlessly on the internet.

After about an hour or so, Hiccup finally received a reply from Astrid. Hearing the buzz from his phone, Hiccup rushed to see what she had said.

"How about tomorrow?" Was all it said, but it was a start. Thinking about where and when to meet, Hiccup decided to ask her where.

H: Where and when? Hiccup waited another minute.

A: How about this café? Astrid sent over an address for a small coffee shop not too far from where Hiccup lived.

A: Tomorrow at 2:00? Bring your computer.

H: Ok, I'll see you there.

Hiccup turned off his phone, pleased. Him and his soulmate's first "date". Well, it wasn't actually a date, but Hiccup would like to think that it was. Astrid also didn't know that they were soulmate's though, but hopefully time would fix that.

* * *

Hiccup sat in the café, waiting for Astrid to show up. He was a few minutes early, and was just killing time on his computer. Hearing the chime of the door opening, Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid walk through the door.

Being the true gentleman he was, Hiccup stood up and went walk up to her. Or, at least he tried to. Tripping over a loose shoelace when he took his first step, Hiccup fell face first into the ground. Luckily, his improved reflexes made his hands shoot out in front of him, saving him from a nasty bruise on his face.

Quickly picking himself up, Hiccup looked at Astrid to see her with a slightly amused look on her face. Blushing and brushing himself off, Hiccup just sat back down again to avoid any other injuries.

"Uh.. Ha… Hey." Hiccup stuttered, embarrassed.

"Hey. Let's get started, ok?" Astrid replied, getting her laptop out with a smile still lingering on her face. Hiccup opened his computer, but left for a minute to order drinks for the both of them.

"Ok. So, let's start with some questions about each other then?" Hiccup said, looking at her. She nodded, and started asking questions while typing the answers.

"Have you met your soulmate yet?" She asked. Her straightforward question surprised Hiccup for a second, but he quickly collected himself and replied,

"Um… yeah?" It came out as a question, and Astrid looked at him funnily.

"Yeah? You think you have?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah. Yes, I have." Hiccup assured.

"Now, have you?" Hiccup inquired, even though he already knew the answer.

Astrid waited for a second, not looking at his eyes and nodding, a slight red tinging her cheeks.

"Yeah, same. Anyways, let's get on with the project." She stumbled over her words a bit, quickly changing the subject. Although, she didn't really change the subject though, since it was about soulmates. Hiccup decided not to point that out to her.

An awkward silence passing through them for a few seconds, Hiccup broke the silence with a very important and serious question.

"So… What's your favourite colour?" Astrid looked up from her screen and glared at him.

"What? We're supposed to learn about each other, right?" Hiccup said, trying and failing to hide a smile.

"No, we're discussing about what we think of the timers." Astrid countered, although slightly amused.

"Ah, right. Well, can you still answer?" Hiccup asked again, a playful smile on his face. "Mine's green. More like a forest green though, but a dark one, since not all forests are dark green."

Astrid looked at him, but was only slightly annoyed looking this time. Hiccup could see that she was slightly warming up to him.

'Blue. More like a sky blue though, but a lighter one, since not all skies are light blue." Astrid said, imitating him.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Hiccup responded, rolling his eyes yet smiling too.

Hiccup heard his name being called, and rushed up to get their drinks. Sitting back down with two boiling hot drinks in his hands, Hiccup passed Astrid her drink, continuing the conversation.

"So. What do you think about the timers, then?" She asked, typing away on her computer.

Hiccup put his hand behind his neck, and awkwardly smiled. "Well, they're cool I guess." Astrid looked up, unamused.

"I mean, they're nothing special to me, really. Mine timed out a few years ago, and I never knew who it was that I saw." Ok, that last part was a lie. Not completely, though. He didn't know back then who it was, so he wasn't really lying.

"Wait a moment. You said earlier that you have met your soulmate, but now you just said you haven't?" She looked at him, starting to get a little suspicious.

Hiccup froze for a second, realising he messed up.

"What? Um… No, I said that uhh… I mean… I didn't know who I saw when it timed out, but I found out who it was recently." He stammered out. Astrid didn't look completely convinced, but she decided not to pry any further.

"Well, I like them. They're convenient and make finding someone easier… Most of the time." She said.

"They're… Handy." Hiccup said, a sly smirk playing on his face. Astrid groaned and put her hand to her forehead.

"They're good though, so everyone knows what the time is, and nobody has to go to a watch store. Though if I worked in a watch store, I think that I would have the time of my life." Hiccup watch Astrid look at him with frustration, although he could see a slight smile on her face.

They talked for the next 30 minutes, often getting off topic. By the end, they had finished about half of their paper, and left the café feeling good about it.

Hiccup stood outside of the doors awkwardly for a few seconds, Astrid next to him.

"That was good…" Hiccup broke the silence, not knowing what to say next.

Astrid nodded, rummaging through her bag for something.

"Do you… uh… need a ride home?" Hiccup suggested, and Astrid looked up at him, her hands still feeling around for something in her bag.

"No thanks, I'm good. I'll just go and take the bus." She said, finally pulling out her bus pass. Hiccup looked sceptically at her.

"Are you sure? It'll be no problem for me, really." He asked again, yet she refused his offer again.

"No, I don't want to inconvenience you. Thanks, I had a good time earlier, see you at school." She responded, already heading off in the opposite direction to the bus stop. Hiccup was about to follow her and protest more, but he felt that someone nearby was in trouble, so he let her leave as he went to find the scene of the crime.

 **Author's Note: Have you guys seen Dragons: Race to the Edge yet? It's pretty great.**

 **A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 4**

Astrid sat in front of her computer, staring at the screen. She had been spending countless hours over the past few days trying to find out information about Toothless, who was her… soulmate? She still had a tough time believing it, and neither did Toothless apparently, who hadn't tried to find her since. Or maybe he didn't care about soulmates, and that would leave her alone for the rest of her life.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, Astrid sat back trying to think about what she _did_ know. She knew that he was the town hero, and that he liked to help people. Judging by his form, he couldn't have been more than 18 years old, but that was all she knew. Didn't know who he was, what he looked liked, what he sounded like.

Sighing, Astrid leaned back in her chair. To top it all off, she was partnered with Hiccup for her soulmate project, who she had never spoken to, or even looked at before. He was oddly charming in his nerdy and awkward way, and Astrid hated it. Hated how he made her feel, how he confused her. Toothless was her soulmate, not this other boy. She hoped that it was just herself wanting to be friends with Hiccup, and that her brain was mistaking it as something more.

Glancing at her clock, she realised that it was time for her to go to sleep and crawled onto her bed, curling up in the sheets. She slept soundly, with a certain green eyed boy creeping into her dreams.

* * *

Waking up with a yawn and a stretch, Astrid smiled a bit to herself, something that she couldn't remember from her dream that night making her happy. Stretching and rubbing her eyes, Astrid got out of bed and started getting ready for school.

Slowly stepping down the stairs, Astrid poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk, taking them back upstairs, to her room.

Her door was ajar, and she nudged it open with her hip, both of her hands full. Sitting down at her desk, Astrid flipped open the lid of her computer screen, looking at what had happened during the time of her sleep.

Seeing that there was a new article posted about Toothless just a couple minutes before, Astrid put down her spoon and clicked the link. Reading the piece, she found that Toothless had just caught a pair of criminals who had tried to rob a bank only five minutes ago.

Impressed, Astrid packed up her computer and grabbed her now finished breakfast, going down the stairs to the kitchen to clean up and leave.

Throwing on a sweater, Astrid left the house and went to her car. Starting the ignition and driving to school, Astrid made it to her first class, health, 5 minutes early.

Sitting down in her seat and pulling out her computer, Astrid opened the document for her and Hiccup's presentation before he came into class.

 _Strange_ , she thought. _Hiccup's not usually late to class_. Not thinking too much about it, Astrid started doing more research on the timers.

Two minutes and twenty-three seconds late (no, she was _not_ counting, especially not because of Hiccup), Hiccup stumbled into class, his backpack not completely closed, and he was slightly out of breath, like he had run all the way here.

Sliding into his seat next to Astrid, he took his computer out as he settled in. His shirt was on backwards. Astrid didn't point it out to him.

Tearing her gaze away from him, Astrid looked back at her screen, thinking on how to progress the paper but couldn't think properly, as the boy next to her kept shifting around in his seat, somewhat nervously glancing at her every few seconds.

Working on their project for the class, Astrid tried to limit her interaction with Hiccup, hoping that she wouldn't mistake him as more than a friend to her; however, Hiccup seemed to try and talk to her at any possible moment. Strange.

Going to her next class, science, Astrid sat in her seat near the front of the room and saw that Hiccup was also in her class, near the back. He was sitting alone, and Astrid noticed that he didn't seem to have any friends, other than her. If she did consider him her friend.

Halfway through the class, Astrid stared down at her paper, not understanding what was being taught in this class, as usual, when Hiccup suddenly stood up, his chair making a screeching noise as he stood up so quickly. Embarrassed, Hiccup grabbed his bag and went to the front of the room, before the teacher.

"May I be excused?" He politely asked, barely waiting for the professor to stutter and look somewhat in shock before Hiccup bolted from the room.

Confused, Astrid tried to look out the door to see what he needed to do so badly, though it closed before she could see anything, though she thought she saw the boy's bathroom door close.

Shrugging it off, Astrid tried to follow what they were learning.

* * *

 **Toothless, the town hero!**

Astrid stared at the headline as she sat in front of her computer, just having come home from school. The article was posted in the morning, at 10:30 am. Toothless had saved 10 residents from a burning building, coming out with nothing more than a scrape on the cheek.

 _He sure does get around, doesn't he?_ Astrid thought, closing the tab and pulling out her homework for the day.

Starting on science first, Astrid thought of what had happened with Hiccup earlier. He had been gone for the rest of the class, though she saw him in the hall during lunch.

Brushing the thoughts away, Astrid focused more on her science homework. She didn't understand it.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not posting in months!**

 **A follow, favourite, or review is very much appreciated, thanks for reading!**


End file.
